


Day of the Crockpot by Henry Jones Jr [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Day of the Crockpot by Henry Jones Jr.Lex has a midlife realization.





	Day of the Crockpot by Henry Jones Jr [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Day of the Crockpot](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342531) by Henry Jones Jr. 



> Originally posted in 2008.

Title: Day of the Crockpot

Author: Henry Jones Jr

Reader: Rhea314

Fandom: Superman/Smallville

Pairing: CLex

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Summary: Lex has a midlife realization.

Text: [here](http://www.sabershadowkat.com/smallville/dayofthecrockpot.html)

Length:0:6:14

Download Link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/2008/Day%20of%20the%20Crock%20Pot%20by%20Henry%20Jones%20Junior.mp3)


End file.
